disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience
Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience is a 2009 concert film released in Disney Digital 3-D, Real D 3D and IMAX 3D. It was released in the United States, Canada, and Puerto Rico on February 27, 2009 with the release in other countries later on. The film stars the American pop trio Kevin, Joe and Nick Jonas, also known as the Jonas Brothers. It follows the brothers on their July 13–14, 2008 concert dates in Anaheim and their lives while on their 2008 Burnin' Up Tour. This concert film also features special guests Demi Lovato on "This Is Me", Taylor Swift on "Should've Said No", and Robert "Big Rob" Feggans (their bodyguard) on "Burnin' Up". Set list # "Intro/Opening Credits" ("Tonight" recording in background) # "That's Just the Way We Roll" # "Hold On" # "BB Good" # "Goodnight and Goodbye" # "Video Girl" # "Gotta Find You" # "This Is Me" (with Demi Lovato) # "A Little Bit Longer" # "Hello Beautiful" # "Still in Love with You" # "Pushin' Me Away" # "Can't Have You" # "Should've Said No" (with Taylor Swift) # "S.O.S." # "Burnin' Up" (with Robert "Big Rob" Feggans) # "Tonight" (studio recording) [end credits] # "Shelf" (end credits) # "Lovebug" (bonus track) Soundtrack The film's soundtrack was released on February 24, 2009, three days before the film's release. It debuted at number #3 on the Billboard 200. Reception and box office The film received mostly negative reviews from critics; it holds a 25% "Rotten" rating on the review aggregator website Rotten Tomatoes based on 68 critics' reviews (15 fresh, 53 rotten). On Metacritic, the film has a score of 45 out of 100 based on 14 reviews. In general, critics panned the film for lacking appeal to any people outside the group's fan base. The film made $19,162,740 domestically and $4,024,220 internationally summing up a worldwide total of only $23,186,960. It also became #4 highest-grossing concert film following Michael Jackson's This Is It, Justin Bieber: Never Say Never, and Hannah Montana & Miley Cyrus: Best of Both Worlds Concert ''(the group also starred in the latter film). The film was nominated for a Teen Choice Award in 2009 in 'Choice Movie: Music/Dance' and 'Choice Music Album: Soundtrack.' The Jonas Brothers each won the Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Actor for their work on the film, while they were also nominated for Worst Screen Couple. Home media The film was released on DVD and Blu-ray on June 30, 2009. In the US, the Blu-ray edition of the film includes the 3D version, with both 1 and 2-disc DVD editions including only the 2D version of the film. However, for the UK and Australia DVD releases, Disney has chosen to release the film with the 3D version on DVD, as there was no Blu-ray release in either country. ;Special features * 2-D extended version of the film with 2 performances not seen in theaters - "Can't Have You" and "A Little Bit Longer" * 3 additional bonus songs - "Lovebug", "Play My Music", and "Shelf" * ''Up Close & Personal - Go behind the scenes with the "JoBros" and learn what this tour means to them Gallery Tumblr nesq1hOo5H1qhcrb0o1 1280.jpg See also * Jonas Brothers * Burnin' Up Tour * Demi Lovato * Taylor Swift * Camp Rock External links * Official website * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt1229827/ Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience] at the Internet Movie Database * [http://www.allrovi.com/movies/movie/v1:451438 Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience] at AllRovi * [http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=jonasbros3dconcert.htm Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience] at Box Office Mojo * [http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/jonas_brothers_3d/ Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience] at Rotten Tomatoes *[http://www.metacritic.com/movie/jonasbrothers3d Jonas Brothers: The 3D Concert Experience] at Metacritic Category:2009 films Category:Live-action films Category:Disney films Category:Jonas Brothers Category:Articles with Wikipedia content Category:IMAX films Category:3-D films